


we're all furries

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is a cutie tbh, Alya Cesaire is a queen, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Crack, Everyone loves Adrien Agreste, F/F, F/M, I, I made this in class, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Multi, Nino Lahiffe is iconic, Textfic, chatfic, everyone is aware, i just, iii - Freeform, im using too many tags, no secrets au or whatever, this is a mess im sorryr, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: flute hoe: can mari be my sugar daddy?luckiest charm :D: I don't have any moneyflute hoe: did i stutter? i said sugar daddy. bring me an entire baggie filled with literal sugar in exchange for my affectionsluckiest charm :D: ...Will doBIG FURRY #1: should we really be giving Alya more sugar than she needs?flute hoe: are you calling me fatBIG FURRY #1: no you're just loud





	we're all furries

**Author's Note:**

> h
> 
> BIG FURRY #1 - Adrien  
> flute hoe/FOXFUCK666 - Alya  
> luckiest charm :D - Marinette  
> turtle meme - Nino  
> prepubescent taylor swift/dray-chlo malfoy - chloe
> 
> this is a mess im sorry

**Alya Césaire** created  **we're all furries**

**Alya Césaire** added  **Adrien Agreste** ,  **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** ,  **Chloé Bourgeois** , and  **Nino Lahiffe.**

**Alya Césaire has changed their nickname to _FOXFUCK666_**

FOXFUCK666: sup pwussy boiz

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Please refrain from the swearing

**_FOXFUCK666_ has changed  _Marinette Dupain-Cheng's_ nickname to  _LADYFUCK420_**

FOXFUCK666: now we're matching :)

**_LADYFUCK420_ has changed their username to  _luckiest charm :D_**

FOXFUCK666: okay, rude

luckiest charm :D: Anyways! Alya and I decided it would be a good idea to create a groupchat for hero-related things!!! It would be the easiest way for us to discuss important stuff and all that :)

FOXFUCK666: and memes

Adrien Agreste: def the memes baby

FOXFUCK666: oh YEAH

luckiest charm :D: No

**_Chloé Bourgeois_ has left the chat**

FOXFUCK666: yes

luckiest charm :D: NO

**_luckiest charm :D_ has added  _Chloé Bourgeois_  to the chat!**

Chloé Bourgeois: this is stupid

Adrien Agreste: you cant escape, darlin

**_luckiest charm :D_ has changed  _Chloé Bourgeois's_ nickname to  _prepubescent taylor swift_**

prepubescent taylor swift: okay, first of all,

prepubescent taylor swift: rude

**_Nino Lahiffe_ has changed their nickname to  _turtle meme_**

turtle meme: adrien needs a nickname

Adrien Agreste: not really! this is fine

**_turtle meme_ has changed  _Adrien Agreste's_ nickname to  _BIG FURRY #1_**

BIG FURRY #1: he isn't even wrong and that's what i hate most about it

turtle meme: DID ADRIEN JUST COME OUT AS A FURRY

FOXFUCK666: arent we all just. lowkey furries

luckiest charm :D: You don't need to point it out, Alya

luckiest charm :D: Also, your name is an eyesore. Sorry, honey. No swearing in my house 

**_luckiest charm :D_ has changed  _FOXFUCK666's_ username to  _flute hoe_**

prepubescent taylor swift: i think the funniest thing about this is that mari used the word hoe

BIG FURRY #1: i think whats funnier is that you called her Mari

prepubescent taylor swift: shut 

flute hoe: SHE CALLED ME HONEY

turtle meme: she calls everyone honey u aint special

luckiest charm :D: Everyone is my honey!

prepubescent taylor swift: AS THE RESIDENT BEE I SAY YOU ARE STEALING MY CONTENT AND USING IT FOR PERSONAL GAIN

BIG FURRY #1: are you serious

luckiest charm :D: Shut up

flute hoe: AHHAHAHHHAHHAHA

BIG FURRY #1: oh my god

prepubescent taylor swift: ic nnat;;; bleieve u just SAI D TH aT to meeEE;;,,/

turtle meme: DID YOU JUST MAKE HER CRYTYPE

turtle meme: IS SHE CRYTYPING RIGHT NOW OR AM I HALLUCINATING 

BIG FURRY #1: Chloé is crytyping i cannot believe this

luckiest charm :D: I'm... sorry?

flute hoe: IM CRYIGN 

prepubescent taylor swift: IM TELLING MY FATHER ABOUT THIS

**_BIG FURRY #1_  has changed  _prepubescent taylor swift_ 's username to  _dray-chlo malfoy_**

BIG FURRY #1: ;3c

luckiest charm :D: That's really clever, Adrien! Also, I thought I was the only one with admin commands?

BIG FURRY #1: the cat black as night never shares his secrets

flute hoe: adri is a hacker man

turtle meme: i dont think chlo even knows what harry potter is ive never seen her hold a book once in my life

BIG FURRY #1: math class

luckiest charm :D: Science class

BIG FURRY #1: history class

luckiest charm :D: Literally any class

flute hoe: IS NO ONE GOING TO COMMENT ON THE FACT THAT ADRIEN USED THE ";3c" EMOTICON

turtle meme: nah we've accepted the fact that hes a mega furry we all just expect it from him now

BIG FURRY #1: thank you?

dray-chlo malfoy: CHOKE ALL OF YOU I HOPE ALL OF YOU CHOKE I WATCHED THE MOVIES

flute hoe: on what 

dray-chlo malfoy: my ass

flute hoe: noooo thank you

luckiest charm :D: Did Chloé just say she watched the movies but read  _none_ of the books? That's a felony. Not in my house

dray-chlo malfoy: no mom im sorry

luckiest charm :D: You are no child of mine

dray-chlo malfoy: MOM IM SORYR

turtle meme: chloé just called mari mom. she has made peace with her god

BIG FURRY #1: isnt Mari like... all of our moms?

turtle meme: and ur our dad

flute hoe: our daddy

turtle meme: def a daddy

BIG FURRY #1: never call me daddy again

turtle meme: daddy no

BIG FURRY #1: i am going to punch you

flute hoe: h

flute hoe: allllrighty then

dray-chlo malfoy: adrikins is right. he isnt your daddy. hes m

flute hoe: mari killed her before she could even finish

luckiest charm :D: Does that make me your mommy

flute hoe: SHHFKJSFKSJFHKJSHKFHSKH

turtle meme: ADRIEN AND MARI BEST MOMMY AND DADDY

BIG FURRY #1: can i at least be the mommy?

luckiest charm :D: Sure

flute hoe: MARI IS MY DADDY

turtle meme: MARI IS MY DADDY

dray-chlo malfoy: marinette aint no daddy of mine

BIG FURRY #1: oh how the tables have turned

turtle meme: shade has been thrown 

flute hoe: can mari be my sugar daddy?

luckiest charm :D: I don't have any money

flute hoe: did i stutter? i said sugar daddy. bring me an entire baggie filled with literal sugar in exchange for my affections

luckiest charm :D: ...Will do

BIG FURRY #1: should we really be giving Alya more sugar than she needs? 

flute hoe: are you calling me fat

BIG FURRY #1: no you're just loud

luckiest charm :D: Alya is beautiful just the way she is, even if she screams every other word she says

dray-chlo malfoy: gay gay gay

flute hoe: SHUT UP YOU LIKED MARI FOR LIKE, A WHOLE ASS YEAR

flute hoe: ILL BET MY LIFE ON THE FACT YOU STILL DO

dray-chlo malfoy: die then

BIG FURRY #1: .

BIG FURRY #1: who hasn't i still like mari i am dating mari

flute hoe: so am i

turtle meme: so am i

dray-chlo malfoy: .

luckiest charm :D: You can say it, Chlo

dray-chlo malfoy: i do not want to join your marinette dupain-cheng cult

luckiest charm :D: You know you do

dray-chlo malfoy: oh if you so GRACIOUSLY wish for my presence in your PUNY CULT CONSISTING OF ADRIKINS, THE ANNOYING ONE WITH GLASSES, AND THE OTHER ANNOYING ONE WITH GLASSES, then i will ACCEPT. for the people of my country. not because i want to be included

flute hoe: look whos gay now

dray-chlo malfoy: LITERALLY DIE

BIG FURRY #1:  so you too?

dray-chlo malfoy: .

dray- chlo malfoy: ................... yse me too

turtle meme: yse

flute hoe: did she stutter

dray-chlo malfoy: yeah nino did i stutter

BIG FURRY #1: aw

dray-chlo malfoy: shut

turtle meme: at this point i cant tell if chloé and alyas "rivalry" is real or if its a cover up for their secret best friendship

luckiest charm :D: Alya wouldn't betray me like that

flute hoe: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

luckiest charm :D: WAIT WHAT

dray-chlo malfoy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

luckiest charm :D: ALYA WHAT

flute hoe: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

turtle meme: did i just expose them

BIG FURRY #1: no we been knew 

BIG FURRY #1: Chlo and Alya have sleepovers a lot and they always refuse to tell me what happens at them but Chloé always seems excited afterwards 

luckiest charm :D: WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT

dray-chlo malfoy: we gossip about mari

luckiest charm:  _ALYA WHAT_

flute hoe: .

**_flute hoe_  has left the chat!**

turtle meme: haha what

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry @ anyone who actually managed to read this without dying


End file.
